Ms. Higurashi
|name= Mama Higurashi |image name= Mrs Higurashi Final Act.png |kanji= ママ |romaji= Mama |literal meaning= Mom |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |age-part3= |death= |status= Living at the shrine |species= Human |gender= Female |height= |weight= |eyes= Brown |hair= Brown |skin= Fair |family= * Grandpa Higurashi * Mr. Higurashi * Kagome Higurashi * Inuyasha * Sōta Higurashi * Buyo |weapons= |techniques= |abilities= |occupation= Homemaker |team= |affiliation= Higurashi family |anime debut=1 |final act= |manga=1 |movie=1 |game= |japanese voice=Asako Dodo |english voice= Cathy Weseluck }} is the widowed mother of Kagome and Sōta Higurashi. She is a very loving and caring mother just as one would expect of a motherly figure. Little is known about her, except that she is always supportive of Kagome. Whenever Inuyasha drops by, she would welcome him to stay and ask him to dine with the family. She is very lax about Kagome's life, and does not seem to mind at all that her daughter spends long periods of time with strangers in the distant past. How much of the situation she actually understands is debatable. Her husband, the father of Kagome and Sōta, is never shown or seen in the series. He is only briefly mentioned in the [[InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time|first movie of the InuYasha series]], as Mama Higurashi tries to encourage Kagome when she senses that the situation is dire on the other side of the worm hole (she revealed he died in a car accident when Kagome and Sōta were young). She could be referred to as either 'Mrs. Higurashi', 'Ms. Higurashi', and Mama Higurashi. Her real name was never revealed in either the manga or the anime. Mama Higurashi is very flexible with things that have been going on although the situation of her daughter having a relationship with a "unusual" Bone Eaters Well, a hanyō named Inuyasha who supposedly having a rough nature, son of the Inu no Taishō and brother of Sesshōmaru as well as the fact of the Shikon Jewel and fighting demons of 500 years ago which is considered abnormal. Relationships ;Mr. Higurashi Much is not known about them, but they were married after he proposed to her at the Goshinboku scared tree. Together they had two children, Kagome and Sōta. They had obviously been very happy and in love before Mr. Higurashi passed away. ;Kagome She and Kagome were rather close to one another and she always seemed to know when something was wrong with her. She was also often seen or talked about doing many things to make her daughter's life just a little bit easier. In the end she let her daughter marry Inuyasha in the Feudal era so that she could be happy. ;Inuyasha She and Inuyasha seem to get along very well even though during their first meeting she felt the need to play with his ears (much like Kagome the first time she saw him). ;Grandpa Higurashi She and Grandpa Higurashi had a very good relationship; although he was her father-in-law, she treated him as if he was her own father. Trivia *She bears resemble to Mrs. Tendo from Ranma 1/2 Navigation zh:妈妈 Category:Individuals Category:Humans Category:Individuals from the modern era Category:Female